Close to Home
by BubblyAmi ships DoctorRiver
Summary: A case for the the 1-6 hits close to home. Way to close to home in two detectives opinions. What happens as they try and solve the case before the sick freak strikes again? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people of earth!!! Here is a new story!!!! YEAH! It has been stuck in my head since I started writing Fighting to Survive! So I have decided to write it out finally!!! So yeah! Of course this is going to be Elliot and Olivia! This one different than my others. Well I think it is kinda of different! So tell me what you think! Message me and or review! Please and thank you!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit! Wish I did but I don't!!! DARN YOU DICK WOLF! Lol.. ..so I need to lay of the sugar.**_

Elliot was sitting at his desk tapping his feet waiting to the caption to tell him to go home. They had just ended the paper work on a rather hard case and Elliot just wanted to get home to his family. His wife was at home, she was 3 month pregnant. She didn't feel well so she didn't go to work today. He wanted to check on her and see his kids. His four kids. The case dealt with a man who killed his children, raped his wife and then killed the babysitter all because he thought his wife was cheating on him. Which she wasn't. It broke Elliot's heart to see those children all so close to his children ages. Maureen was 13. Kathleen was 10 the twins Elizabeth and Dickie were 6 and Lynette who just turned 2. He just needed to see his own children. Finally Cragen gave the ok for him to get home. He missed his partner today. Wonder how she was? He thought as he walked past her desk. He put his jacket on and was soon in his car driving home. It was 7pm, he slapped his head. "Damn!" He promised his wife that he would pick up some dinner. So we stopped by a Wendy's and got them all something. He was soon on his way back home. He pulled into the driveway and got out the car. Funny no lights where on. He wrapped his jacket closer to his body in the cool September air. He got to the front door to find it unlocked. He opened it and called out for his family. It was slightly dark in the house and strangely quiet. He placed the food down on the table and pulled out his gun something didn't feel right. He moved silently downstairs. Tables were over turned and the kids book bags were scattered on the ground. His kids knew better than this. They knew how their father felt about mess. His heart was beating really fast. "Kids?" He whispered. He knew something went wrong. He quietly called for back up and looked up thinking her heard something upstairs."Oh God please no" he said. He said a silent prayer as he walked up the stairs. "Maury? Katie? Lizzie? Dickie? It's me daddy?" he whispered. He heard a slight movement came from Maureen's room. He went inside his gun still out. He looked around. Her table was overturned and sheets were a mess. "Oh God no!" he whispered. "Maureen sweetie!" 

"Daddy?" a voice whispered from the closest.

Elliot turned and went to the closest. He opened the door and breathed a huge sigh of relief. His four kids were sitting inside the closest. They were crying and looked terrified. Kathleen was holding Lynette "Are you ok? What happened? Where is she?"

Maureen wiped her eyes. "We were so scared! Oh daddy!" she cried. She wrapped her arms around her fathers neck. His other children following suit.

He hugged them tightly. He looked up and around when he heard a whimper and a groan. "I'll be right back. I have to go check on your mother. I've called for back up ok. Uncle Munch and Uncle Fin should be here soon. Stay right in here. Ok?" 

The kids nodded and got back inside the closest. He shut the door gently behind him. He then left Maureen's room and traveled to the end of the hall to his room. The door was on the hinges and there was a bloody handprint on the door. Elliot's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He nudged the door gently and nearly passed out. His wife lay naked on the bed. She was bruised and her head was bleeding. She had bruises forming on her thighs, face, throat and her arms. He rushed over to his wife and gently touched her neck checking for a pulse. He sighed in relief realizing that she was still breathing. "Come on sweetie. It's me"

His wife whimpered and said in a throaty whisperer. "Help us. Oh God El help us. I hurt. The kids!"

"Sweetie calm down. The kids are fine. I called the 1-6. I hear the sirens now. Did he... Did he rape you Livvie?"

Olivia Stabler looked at her husband of 3 year and nodded her head as best as she could. "Yes! Oh god El! That son of a bitch raped me!"

Elliot held back his tear and he gently covered his wife's body in their dark blue sheets. He knew he shouldn't be touching anything but he didn't care this was his wife! Someone broke into his house, scared his children to death and harmed his wife in the worse possible way. And harmed his unborn child! He was livid. "Livvie? Olivia do you know who did this to you?"

Olivia was tired. She was very tired. Her head hurt and she felt numb. "El…I feel cold"

Elliot heard hi friends shouts downstairs. "UP HERE! WE'RE UP HERE! You here that Liv. Everyone is here!"

"No I don't want them to see me like this! Please Elliot! I don't I can't" Olivia whispered her eyes wide and terrified. She couldn't bear the look in his eyes. She knew that she couldn't bear it if her co workers saw her like this. Cragen was like her father. Hell she called hi dad. Fin and Munch were her older brothers. Her very protective older brothers. She had met Elliot when she started working for SVU 4 years ago. Kathy had left him with the 4 kids that same year and Olivia, being the good partner that she was, helped him. And over the course of that time they fell in love and soon got married. Olivia snapped out of her thoughts and cried. "Oh Elliot! He took my wedding ring! He took my wedding ring!" She tried to show Elliot her hand but she couldn't her whole arm was bruised. She whimpered. The yelled out in pain. "El! THE BABY! OH GOD IT HURTS!"

Just then Cragen and the others came in. He didn't waste any time he saw his little girl hurt and went into action. "You two hurry up and help her. Fin get the kids to the station. Munch stay here and help Melinda. Elliot with Olivia."

The two EMS people rushed over to Olivia and gently lifted her up in the gurney. 

"PLEASE! THE BABY!" Olivia screamed in pain.

The EMS quickly took her downstairs and out to the ambulance. Elliot close behind. "Please save them" he whispered. He sent a prayer to God and then quickly got his wife's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the next chapter in the story! Thanks for reading and reviewing! So please read review and enjoy! In the first chapter I realized that I had Elliot was worrying about his 4 kids. And that he has 5 so sorry! He has 5 kids. Lynette is his! Sorry about that.  
I don't own Law& Order: Special Victims Unit sigh darn you Dick Wolf!  
**_

Elliot sighed as he paced back and forth in the waiting room. Elliot was scared, he hadn't heard anything about his wife or their unborn baby. Cragen had arrived about 10 minutes ago. The kids were there also. Maureen was holding Lynette, who was sleeping. Lynette was the prefect mixture between Olivia and Elliot. She had Olivia's hair and Elliot's eyes. She had turned 2 December 25. Christmas day. Elliot went over and picked up Lynette.

"Is mom going to be ok?" Lizzie asked.

Elliot forced a smile and nodded. He and Kathy divorced when Olivia first came to SVU. This was 4 years ago. Olivia and Elliot married 1 year later and soon had Lynette. Kathy was a drunk and the kids were scared of her.. The twins don't really remember Kathy, since they were only 2 years old. Kathleen was 6 and Maureen was 10. They were happy to have Olivia apart of the family and called her mom from day one. Elliot hasn't heard from Kathy since the twins 3rd birthday. "Yes"

"What about the baby?" Maureen asked. 

Elliot couldn't say anything about that because he wasn't sure himself. Olivia was 3 months pregnant and that was a miracle. During her pregnancy with Lynette she wasn't healthy and her doctor said it wasn't possible for her to have another baby. But this one was their miracle baby.

Cragen hugged Kathleen to him and looked at his watch. It was close to 10pm. He was worried about Olivia.

Soon a doctor came out and looked around. "Olivia Stabler's family?"

Elliot stood her handed Lynette to Maureen. "Stay here" he whispered.

Maureen and the others nodded and watched as her father and 'grandfather' walked over to the female doctor.

"Yes. I'm her husband" Elliot said.

"When she came I went right to work on checking the baby."

"And?" Elliot asked

"Everything is fine. She was severely stressed out so the baby was in distress but the baby is fine now. But I want to keep her for a couple more days. Just to make sure everything is ok with the baby. You know because of her previous pregnancy." Dr. Fuller said.

Elliot turned and looked at sleeping Lynette. His little angel. "Ok how is Olivia?"

Dr. Fuller sighed. "She has signs of being strangled. Her left arm is broken. She has a few minor bruises on her thighs and neck and on her face. I did a rape kit and she was raped." 

Elliot felt his heat fall. His Liv was hurt and violated in the worse possible way. Some monster went inside his house and attacked his wife and possibly his children. "Can we see her?"

Dr. Fuller nodded. "Sure thing that shouldn't be a problem. Come on"

Elliot turned and got his kids. He picked up Lynette and got Lizzie's hand. "Mommy is just fine. So is your little sister or little brother" He explained to his children.

Maureen smiled brightly. "That's great. Can we see here?"

"Yes. That is were we are going now" Elliot answered. They all followed Dr. Fuller and they went down the hall and into a room. 

Olivia was lying in the bed. She had her arm in a cast and she looked really tired. They could tell she had been crying. She looked up and wiped her eyes. "Hey you guys"

"How are you mommy?" Lizzie and Dickie asked at the same time.

Olivia smiled and said. "Oh I'm doing so much better now that my little ones are here! Come here" She opened her arms and hugged her children. "Hey dad" She whispered to Cragen.

Cragen went over to her and hugged her also. The kids were sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Come here handsome" Olivia whispered with tears in her eyes to Elliot.

Elliot smiled and went over to here and kissed her lips gently. He frowned when she lightly flinched. "How are you feeling baby?"

"Pretty good now. They gave me some meds. But I. Can I hold Lynnie?" She asked looking at her small daughter.

Elliot nodded and gently placed Lynette in Olivia's arms. He helped her hold her, the cast was making it difficult to for her. They stayed there and had small talk. Elliot didn't want to question her with their kids in the room.

Cragen knew that Elliot was waiting for the kids to leave. "Ok. How about I take you all back to the 1-6? Your daddy is going to meet you guys there soon. You have to answer some questions and you all can sleep in the cribs"

Dickie made a face. He said. "But we don't sleep in cribs. Lynnie does though"

Olivia chuckled along with Elliot. "No Dickie. Not crib like for a baby. But cribs it is what we call the sleeping room basically" Elliot explained.

"Oh that sounds good" Dickie yawned.

"Lynette can stay. I'll bring her with me" Elliot answered. He hugged and kissed his children and watched as Olivia did the same. He watched as they left out with Cragen. He turned to his wife and said. "What happened?"

Olivia sat up slowly and then leaned on the headboard. She looked at Elliot with large sad eyes. "Elliot. I was so scared. I had no idea what was going on. I was in the bedroom changing. When I heard a noise downstairs. I thought it was the kids so I called to them to settle down. But then I heard a yell. It was Maureen. I ran downstairs and there was a man in the house. He had a gun and was pointing it at Lynette. She was in her playpen. He saw me and he smirked and licked his lips." She breathed and shuddered. "I was only wearing your t-shirt. He pointed it Lynette again and he told me that if I didn't do what he said he was going to kill all of them. So I did. He got me by my hair and took me back upstairs. I was so worried about the kids El. Oh God I was so scared. He threw me in our bedroom. I hit the doorway on my arm. That was when it was broke. He laughed as he ripped my clothes off. And then he raped me" she cried into her hands.

Elliot's blood was boiling that son of a bitch threatened his kids with a gun! "What happened next"

"When he got down he started to strangle me. He was trying to kill me but he stopped. His phone started to ring. He stopped and answered it. El. The person on the phone sounded so familiar." She said crying. She bite her bottom lip and she snuggled into Elliot's build.

"Who was it Livvie?" Elliot asked holding her tightly.

"It was Kathy" Olivia cried.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello people of earth! Sorry for the long wait but school is being a loser! EWW so happy my last day is like the 10th of June! go last day of school! So anywho thanks for all the reviews and everything you guys are awesome! Go you! o..k so Uhm here is the next chapter in the story!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit! Wish i did but i don't!**_

Elliot looked at his wife in shock. "Kathy? As in my ex-wife. The same ex-wife that left my children!"

Olivia flinched at the sound of his voice. She looked at him her bottom lip quivering. She knew that Elliot's ex was a sore spot in his life. The same thing with Olivia she couldn't understand how anyone could leave their children, just abandon them like Kathy did!

Elliot saw the look in Olivia's eyes and said. "I'm sorry Liv" he laid Lynette on the bed next to them and he sat next to his wife. He gently placed a hand on her cheek.

Olivia felt tears in her eyes as Elliot cupped her face. "Oh. El! I was so scared" she whispered looking him in the eye.

Elliot slowly moved Olivia closer to him and held her tightly. He kissed her hairline. "You safe now Liv. I'm never going to let this happen to you again! Never. I should have been there for you! I should have" he started but Olivia cut him off.

"Don't blame yourself Elliot! Don't" she whispered. "It's my fault. I'm a fucking cop and i couldn't stop myself from being attacked and raped in my _**own**_ house. I'm just like my mother" she let more tears fall from her face as she thought about how shitty her life was with her mother. Serena Benson was always mean and hateful towards her Olivia knew it was because she looked like her unknown rapist father. She remembered the nights of drunken nightmares and the fights, vocal and sometimes physical. She didn't want that. She loved her family.

Elliot kissed Olivia's hand. "No sweetie! This isn't your fault. Not at all! You might be a cop but he used the kids against you. This sick fuck probably would have killed Lynnie! You sacrificed yourself for the lives of your children. Baby. Please don't blame yourself for this. You are nothing like your mother! Nothing like that woman! Do you hear me Olivia?"

Olivia nodded. She knew what he was saying was true but she still had that nagging feeling in her gut that she was in some ways like her mother. She felt tired but tried to hide it. She didn't want Elliot to leave her. Hell she didn't want the kids to leave when they did. She knew they must have been terrified, she knows that she was and still is. "I'm worried about what is going to happen after you leave" she whispered.

"Liv. If you don't feel safe. If you think this guy is going to come back over for you I will stay."

"No it's not that. The kids need you. I well. I'm worried about when I go to sleep. I don't want any nightmares." she said with a blush. She sounded so like..Like a victim. She groaned she was a victim now. Her husband and her family was about to start working on her case!

"Olivia if you need me. Call me. I'll be here. Ok?"

"Ok. Now get to the 1-6 and check on our kids. I love you"

"I love you too Olivia Vanessa Stabler. I am going to catch this guy" He said. His eyes showing he was dead serious. He kissed her once more and then picked up Lynnie and carried her out.

Olivia watched from the bed as her youngest daughter and husband walk out of the room. She leaned back on the pillows and closed her eyes, her hands fell to her stomach. "It's ok baby. Daddy is going to come back." she whispered.

~1-6~  
Elliot walked into the 1-6. He switched Lynnie to his other shoulder and looked around. The room was bustling around, even at the late hour of 12. "Anything?"

Fin, Munch and Cragen all turned and looked at Elliot. "How is she?"

Elliot sighed and said. "She's ok. The baby is just fine and so is she. She is a little shook up though. But she is ok. Any news? Did the kids have anything?"

"Well they were pretty scared to and worried about Olivia. But they did give u a description. We are going to have the artist with Olivia to see if they both match. We looked for prints and got something. It's with the tech lab. Olivia got anything?" Munch asked.

"She said that he was going to kill her" he paused. "He was strangling her when his phone started ringing. He stopped and answered the phone and Olivia swears the voice sounded like Kathy's"

Cragen blinked and said. "As in your crazy ass ex-wife! The one that left when the twins were only 2 years old?"

"Yeah that is the only Kathy that we know. I wouldn't put it past her. She was pretty messed up when she left. She didn't like Olivia the first time she came to work here." Elliot sighed sitting down. He kissed Lynette's head and brushed her dark brown hair out of her face.

"Any clue on where she is?" Fin asked.

"No idea. I haven't heard from her since she called the twins on there 4th birthday. So it's been 2 years." Elliot sighed.

"Go ahead and check your kids and lay Lynette down."

Elliot nodded. "I'll be back" He walked up the stairs and went to the cribs. He gently opened the door and smiled. All of his children were bunched together. They had pulled the beds closer together and were curled up next to Maureen. He laid Lynette in the playpen that Olivia had stashed up here since she gave birth to her. He then kissed each of his children. "I love you guys so much!" He then turned back and went downstairs. He had a case to solve. He had to find out who did this to his wife and if Kathy was truly behind all of it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ello people of earth! Thanks for the support everyone! So here is the next chapter in the story! OH YEAH! So read and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

It was the next morning and Elliot was dead tired. Olivia had called him around 3am because she had a nightmare. He would have gone to see about her but she told him to work and close her case. He turned just in time to see his kids coming down the stairs. Maureen was holding Lynette. He smiled and waved them over. "I got you guys some breakfast. Come on" He stood and grabbed the Burger King bags and went back upstairs to take it to the table up there by the cribs. He placed the food on the table and made sure the kids had their hands and everything else washed.

"When can mommy come home?" Lizzie asked as she bit into her sausage.

They all looked at Elliot even little Lynette. "Maybe tomorrow. She has to stay in the hospital today to make sure that she and your little sister or brother is ok"

Lizzie nodded. "Ok. I now she is going to be ok. Isn't she daddy?"

"Of course. You guys I'm going to have to ask you guys what happened. You know that is my job as a police officer" Elliot said.

"Yeah. We know daddy." Maureen answered for them. "I'll go first"

"Ok. Lizzie? Munch is going to ask you questions. Dickie? Fin is going to talk to you and Kathleen grandpa Don will talk to you"

"Ok" they all answered. They continued eating silently looking at there dad and each other, missing Olivia. Soon they were done and Elliot sat Lynette down with crayons and a coloring book in Don's office. He got Maureen's hand and led her to the interview room. He sat down and watched as she sat across from him. "You doing ok?"

Maureen nodding and said. "Yeah. Let's get this over with"

Elliot nodded and said. "Start with what happened when you got home"

Maureen nodded and started. "It was like a regular day. We got home and mom was there with Lynnie. Mom helped with our homework and then she asked me to watch Lynnie because she wanted to change"

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"She was having one of her pregnancy hot flashes." Maureen chuckled. "So she went upstairs. I put Lynnie in the play pin so I could finish the last chapter in my book. There was a knock at the door. I put the book down and went to the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw him. He said that he worked with mom and you. He showed a badge so I let him in"

"Wait he had a badge?" Elliot surprised. He pulled out his. "Did it look like this?"

Maureen had seen her mother and father's badges many times. "Yeah but it seemed off now that I think about it." She sighed. "I should have never opened the door. I should have called for mom"

"Maury it's ok. None of this is your fault" He said placing a hand on his daughters. "Do you understand me?"

"Of course I do daddy. Ok after I opened the door and let him in he pushed past me and pushed his way further into the house. The others screamed out and mom called down to us to stop being so loud. The man smirked and knocked the table over as he went to the stairs. I think he was going after her. I screamed for her to come down here. I heard her coming down the stairs. I was paying attention to that. I didn't even notice that he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Lynette" she took a deep breath and then started again. "Mom came down the stairs and the man said that if he didn't do what he said he would kill Lynnie. She nodded and he went over to her and grabbed her dragging her up the stairs. She was telling to go and get help. I heard him when he hit her and when she banged her arm against the door, when she broke it. I was so scared. I know I should have left but I couldn't leave mom there with that creep. So I grabbed Lynnie and the others and we hid were you found us at. I heard more noise from your room but I couldn't go in there! Daddy I just couldn't" Maureen started to cry.

Elliot went across to her and got her in his arms. "It's ok now sweetie. Everything is going to be ok. Can you tell me what this man looked like?"

"He uhm had brown eyes they were kind of large, he was tall maybe 6'1 and his dark brown almost black. He had a scar on his left cheek and he had a British accent. Oh and he had a birthmark on his neck. I remember because it looks like California" Maureen said wiping her tears from her face. She knew that crying wasn't going to help her father find the monster that did what he did to her mother. "When can we go back and see mom?"

Elliot wrapped his arms around his daughter again and said. "I'll have Auntie Rachel take you" Rachel was Elliot's oldest sister. She was going to come and get the kids. They were going to stay at her house until Elliot had this case under control.

"Oh Auntie Ray" Maureen said smiling. She loved Rachel. All the kids did. She looked at her dad and said. "So what now?"

"We are going to see if you kids description of this guy is in the date base. If he is then we are going to find him. If he isn't we have to go in another direction." He answered. He wasn't going to tell his kids that their biological mother had something to do with this. Because there was a slight chance that she didn't. But Elliot wasn't to sure. Kathy had major problems. He stood and got Maureen's hand. "Come on let's go see if your sisters and brother are finished." They walked back to the squad room. His other children sat around Fin's computer, while Munch and Fin were over by the vic board. "Go see what they are doing" he said to Maureen.

She nodded and walked over to her young siblings. She picked up Lynnie and placed her in her lap.

Elliot walked over to his colleagues and friends. "So what did you guys get?"

Munch told them everything that Dickie told him, Fin did the same along with Cragen who had just walked over to them. Elliot then gave his report. All the kids' story matched.

Suddenly his phone started ringing on his desk. He picked it up. "Detective Stabler" He listened and he paled and then looked anger as the information was given to him. "Yeah this helps a lot thanks Melinda" He hung up the phone and looked at his friends. "That was Warner"

"What did she say that got your panties in a wad?" Munch asked.

"She found a hair in Olivia's rape kit. It wasn't Olivia's"

"That's good. Right? So why the pissy face? He wasn't in the date base?" Fin asked.

"No he was. I know him. Jackson Hunts. He is the man that Kathy left me for" Elliot sighed sitting his chair.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the next chapter in the story! READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims but if I did Olivia would be a mommy by now and KATHY would be gone!lol**_

_****_"Hey there brother" a voice called as someone walked inside of the 1-6. She was tall and had startling blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

Elliot was coming down the stairs with the kid close behind him. He smiled at his sister. Rachel Stabler was a two years older than him but acted like she was younger. He had another sister but Rachel was his favorite. He could talk to her easier than he could Bethany. "Hey sis"

She smiled and went over to her younger brother. She hugged him and whispered. "Everything is going to be ok. Livvie is hella strong and so are the kids. So no worries. Just solve this cause and get Livvie better"

Elliot smiled and nodded in his big sisters hair. "Thanks for this Ray"

"No problem El! There are my fav nieces and nephew!" Rachel smiled as the kids raced over to her. She hugged them tightly and whispered things in their ears. She took Lynette from Elliot and kissed her chubby cheeks. "You look more and more like your mommy every day!"

Lynnie giggled and said. "Mommy booboo place"

Elliot smiled and said. "Booboo place is the hospital" He handed Rachel the diaper bag and nodded. "Thanks Sis"

"We're family. Liv is one of us. We take care of our own. Now we must go the kids are waiting for their cousins!" Rachel said. Rachel had been married for 8 years and had 7 year old twins a girl and a boy, Phoebe and Perry and then a 2 year girl named Gracie.

"You hear that Lynnie? Gracie is ready to play!" Maureen said to her little sister. She hugged her father and watched as the twins and Kathleen did the same. "Tell mom we are praying for her" she said to her dad.

"I will sweetie"

"Bye Grandpa! Bye Uncle Munch and Uncle Fin!" Dickie and Lizzie said at the same time. 

"Bye" the answered and watched as the children all left with Rachel.

They turned to back to Elliot and said. "So this Jackson Hunts guy? Is Kathy still with him?" Fin asked.

Elliot sighed leaning against his desk and said. "Like I told you guys earlier. I haven't seen Elliot since the twins were babies. Haven't heard from her since their third birthday, so I'm not to sure. I'm not even sure if she still lives in the city" He sighed again as he sat down at his desk. They ran Jackson Hunts to see if they could find an address and they were unlucky. It was his dead mother's house.

Fin growled he hated not knowing what was going on. He hated it even more when it dealt with a member of his family. "No number? Or job listing?"

Munch looked back at his computer screen and re-read the information that he found. "Nope the job that he did have his boss hasn't seen him. He said he didn't show up for work since last Friday. We are waiting for his address. His job was robbed yesterday and all their files are messed up. But his boss is willing to comply."

Elliot nodded and sighed rubbing his face. He cleared his throat and said. "I'm going to go and visit Liv. See how she is holding up. Call me if anything comes up?"

"Of course. Send her our love" Fin said.

Elliot nodded and walked out of the 1-6 and to his car. He drove to the hospital in silence and hurried inside. He told the nurse where he was going and he went to his wife's room. He laughed as he walked inside the room. Olivia was sitting up with her arms crossed over her chest. She was pouting as the doctor talked to her. He stood in the doorframe and said. "What's with the pouty face Liv?"

Olivia jumped slightly hearing his voice but smiled brightly when she saw him. "Hey El"

Elliot walked over to her and gently kissed the side of her head. He checked her out, she was looking better than she did yesterday she still had bags under her eye but they weren't that bad. "How you doing baby?"

"Good. I guess. Thanks Dr. Wester" Olivia said gently as the doctor left the room. She looked at Elliot and said. "So any news? Where are the kids?"

"The kids are with Rachel. She is going to keep them until we get everything sorted out. Well we found a strand of DNA and he was in the system"

Olivia blinked and whispered. "Who?"

"The man that Kathy left me for a man named Jackson Hunts." He said looking into her eyes.

"So Kathy had something to do with this? Why? Why would she send someone to rape and kill me? Did she think about her kids? She had to know that they would be home! Why would she do something like that?" Olivia asked near tears.

Elliot held her in his strong arms and gently rubbed her hair. "I have no idea why she would do something like that but I'm sure as hell going to figure out why. I'm going to find her and this Jackson guy. So tell me something. Anything"

"Well the baby is just fine. I had another ultra sound and the doc says that everything is good. They say I can go home tomorrow morning. Well can I go home tomorrow morning?" Olivia asked. She already knew that her home was still a crime scene. She knew that she was welcome at Rachel's house but she couldn't. She needed Elliot. Being away from him last night was horrible she woke up in a cold sweat for him more than once and he wasn't there. She wanted to be to him.

Elliot say the look on her face and held his wife close to his chest. "You can't go home yet. It's still a crime scene but you can go to Rachel's, But I suppose you don't want to go over there do you?"

"No. I.. Well I just want to be closer to you" she whispered not looking at him.

Elliot smiled as he gently lifted her head to look at him. "It's ok sweetie. You can stay in the cribs until the house is ready for you. Ok?"

"Ok. I love you El"

"I love you too Liv" he said kissing her lips gently. He felt her lightly tense around his body but then it was gone. He pulled away from her and kissed her forehead and looked her in the eye. 

"Don't leave me" she whispered with a blush. She felt so ashamed of wanting him not to leave her. She knew that she safe, but she felt so much safer when she wrapped in his arms. She didn't want to be alone to think. Because thinking brought back what happened the night before and she couldn't do with that. Not yet.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello people of earth! So thanks for all the reviews and stuff like that! You guys are awesome! So anywho here is the next chapter in the story! So read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law& Order: Special Victims Unit! Wish I could but I don't! Sigh oh the things I would and could do!**_

It had been two days since Olivia was sent home from the hospital. She was in the cribs sitting on the bed looking out of the window. She had a left arm in a cast `and with her hair in a pony tail everyone could see the sickly bruises on her throat. She wiped the tear off her cheek and sniffed. She hated crying, she hated feeling so weak. But she was tired and she couldn't fall asleep. She just couldn't she would have nightmares and she couldn't bear to take Elliot away from her case. Again. So she sat on the bed nursing a bottle of water, tears falling from her bloodshot, bagged eyes. Her casted arm was resting on her stomach. "Mommy knows this isn't safe for us baby. We both need our rest. But mommy can't and mommy is so tired" she whispered crying.

Elliot was standing in the doorway listening to his wife the whole time. He sighed and went over to her and gently wrapped her in his strong arms. He kissed her forehead when she flinched and said. "I got you baby. Go to sleep"

Olivia tried to control her breathing. She kept repeating in her head that it was Elliot and that he would never hurt her. "I'm sorry" she cried turning to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his neck. "I'm sorry. I keep pulling you away from my case. I'm keeping you from finding the man who raped me….and the Kathy..and" she cried rambling into his neck.

Elliot hushed her and kissed her forehead. "Livia darling listen to me. You are my wife. I love you I would hope you would call for me when you aren't at your strongest. I love you. I'm going to Kathy."

Olivia nodded sniffling. "I love you too. What about Jackson?" she noticed how he didn't say anything about him. She felt him tense underneath her and said. "Is he here?"

"Yeah. He just walked in and turned himself in. Fin and Munch are questioning him. I couldn't do it. That son of a bitch! I can't even stand the fact that he is so close to you. Oh God! Liv I was going to kill him" Elliot whispered into her forehead.

Olivia nodded her heart beating a tad bit harder. "He is down there?"

"Yeah. No worries Olivia. He isn't getting to you. Never again" he answered.

"I know. I want to see him" She said

Elliot blinked he wasn't expecting that one."Why?"

She breathed and looked her husband in the eyes. "It's hard for me to sleep. I get this flashbacks and I get so scared sometimes. I think it will be easier for me if I can physically face him. I can see him" she said.

Elliot nodded and sighed. "Ok come on sweetie" he stood and got Olivia's hand and walked her down the stairs.

Olivia could feel everyone looking at her. She was wearing a NYPD shirt and a pair of black yoga pants her long brown hair in a messy bun. Her eyes were red and she seemed tired. She forced a smile at people and followed Elliot to the interrogation rooms. She went inside the room and looked into the glass. Jackson was sitting at the table with a smug smile on his face. Fin and Munch were both staring at him with a pissed off eyes. She hit the listening button and waited.

"So how is Olivia doing? I left her in a quite a state." Jackson said smiling.

"Oh she is fine."

"Is she here?" He asked looking at the window as if he could see Olivia standing there watching him.

She winced and snuggled to Elliot's strong build but then braced herself and watched. She had to do this.

"That is none of your business. Do you know a Kathy Stabler?"

"Yep. That's my bitch. My old my lady. Been together for awhile" Jackson said smugly.

"So you know Kathy?" Fin said.

"Oh yeah. I was knowing Kathy last night if you catch my drift" Jackson said winking his eye.

"You do know your going to jail for a long time right? You raped and attempted to kill a police officer"

Jackson lost the smug look on his face and he said. "That bitch didn't tell me that she was a cop!"

"What bitch?" Munch asked.

Jackson smiled and said. "My bitch. You already know who set this entire up. Who is still setting this entire up. Kathy is one crazy bitch"

"So your telling me that Kathy organized all of this. That she sent you after Detective Benson?"

"I didn't know she was a cop! Kathy told me that the bitch worked for the city! And yes Kathy organized all of this."

"Do you know why?" Fin asked.

"Because she wants them to pay. She want to get so far up in their heads that they'll never be the same" Jackson whispered.

"Who?"

"Elliot and Olivia Stabler. She wants Olivia to pay for taking her family away. She wants Elliot to pay for letting Olivia take her family away." Jackson replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Olivia felt tears fall down her face and hugged Elliot tighter but she kept staring at the scene in front of her.

"Where is Kathy?" Munch asked.

"Crazy bitch is probably working on the next step of her plan. She has others that are working with her. We have an open relationship" Jackson said.

"What do you mean working on the next step of her plan?" Fin asked.

Jackson laughed and said. "Oh you'll find out soon enough. Just so you know it wasn't me. I have been here the whole time. I'm going to wait her for my lawyer and then make a deal. No hard time for me"

Munch said. "How do you know that?"

"Yeah I would think you would be in jail a pretty long time" Fin added.

Jackson laughed and said. "Me and Kathy have this all figured out. You should be getting a call from your boss in no more than 5 minutes."

Sure enough Cragen rushed into the room not even noticing Elliot and Olivia. He opened the door and motioned for Fin and Munch. They walked into the small room that Olivia and Elliot was in and they said. "What's going captain?"

Cragen sighed and said. "Casey was raped in and attacked in her home. It's bad she is in the hospital"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for the reviews and everything like that you guys are awesome! So here is the next chapter in the story! Read .Review and Enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit! If I did oh the things I could do!hehe (that is my evil laughter) whoa I need to lay off the sugar**_

Olivia stood there in shock. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Casey was attacked and raped! Olivia knew that this was her fault she felt it in the pit of her stomach. She felt sick and not just because of her pregnancy. She pushed out of Elliot's arms and ran to the bathroom.

Elliot was close behind her. He rushed inside the bathroom and looked around. He could hear her heaving and throwing up then she was sobbing. "Livvie baby unlock the door"

Olivia shook her head as she leaned against the stall, her hands on her head as tears fell down her face. Oh poor Casey. This was all her fault. "El. This is all my fault!" she cried. She felt the bile in her throat again and she leaned over to throw up again.

"Livvie. This is not your fault. Not at all. Do you understand me" Elliot asked gently but firmly.

Olivia stood up and swung the door open. "NO! IT IS MY FAULT! KATHY WANTS ME TO SUFFER! She wants to make me suffer! She knows that Casey is my best friend! She..She it is my fault!" she said staring Elliot in the eyes.

Elliot looked into his wife's eyes he could see the pain and the guilt she was holding. "Olivia Vanessa Stabler listen to me! Yes Kathy might want to make you suffer but it isn't your fault. It's her fault. It's the man who raped and attacked Casey's fault. But not yours! It's not your fault you were raped either" He whispered the last part.

She stood there tears falling from her face staring at her husband. It seemed her could always read her mind. "Sure?" she whimpered

Elliot chuckled and brought her into his arms and held her tightly. "I'm positive baby. Do you want to go and see Casey? I think she would want to see you"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah." She sniffed and said. "Can I brush my teeth first?"

"Yeah. I'll go and get your tooth brush."

"Ok" Olivia said as she untangled herself and went to stand by the sink. She watched as Elliot left out the bathroom. She looked around no one was inside of the bathroom. She didn't like the feeling of being alone. She counted to 30 by time Elliot back to her. She smiled at him and took the tooth brush. She brushed her teeth and then followed him back to the squad room. Only Cragen was there Munch and Fin where no where to be seen. "Fin and Munch went to get Casey's statement" it was a statement not a question.

"Yeah. Are you ok?"

"Yes. Pregnancy woes" She answered forcing a smile.

Cragen nodded and looked at Elliot with a knowing looking. He knew Olivia very well, he basically adopted her the first year she came here. So he knew how she was. "Then you better get going. Visiting hours are to over soon"

Elliot nodded getting Olivia's hand gently and guiding her to the doors.

~Hospital~  
Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist. He knew how much she hated hospitals. They went to the desk and asked what room Casey Novak was in.

"245. You better hurry visiting hours are over in 30 minutes" The elderly nurse said.

Olivia nodded. "Thanks" they went to the room. Olivia took a deep breath and went inside the room. "Oh sweetie"

Casey was lying in the bed fixed up on the pillows. She had bruises on her face and throat, a forming black eye and bruises on her arms. Her knuckles were bruised and cut. Her left leg was on a pillow wrapped in a cast. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at Elliot and Olivia. "If you think I look bad you should see the other guy" she choked out trying to lessen the tension in the air.

Olivia felt tears fall down her face as she went over to Casey. She nodded at Fin and Munch and she sat gently on the bed. "Are you ok?"

"The drugs are helping. I'm really tired though, but I…" she stopped talking and cleared her throat.

"Don't want to be alone" Olivia finished for her. "I'll stay with you Casey"

"No. You look dead tired livia. You need to rest. If not for yourself but for your baby. I'll be fine" she whispered.

"No I'll stay with you" Olivia said. But at that moment her stomach let out a huge growl. She grimaced. "I guess I am sort of hungry."

"I'll stay with you doll" Fin said to Casey. He had major feelings for Casey and he hated seeing her like this. "I mean if that is ok with you?"

"Yeah. That's fine" Casey yawned. "Did I answer all your questions?"

"Yeah. Get well Casey. No worries we are going to catch this guy" Munch said standing up and nodding at her. He gently touched her hand and then turned away. He nodded at Elliot and Olivia and left the room.

"Liv you should go and try and get some rest sweetie" Casey whispered. "Fin is here. I'm going to be fine" she added after seeing the look on Olivia's face.

Olivia nodded and forced a smile as she bent down to Casey's ear."Babe if you need to talk to me just call ok?"

"I will I just can't talk about it right now. It hurts" she muttered.

Olivia nodded she understood exactly where Casey was coming from. "No worries we can both talk when we are both ready"

Casey nodded as she cried gently. She watched as Elliot gently got Olivia's arm and guided her out of the room. She turned to Fin and said. "Thanks for staying with me"

Fin gave her a smile. Why didn't she understand that he would do anything for this women. He loved her with all of his heart, has since he meet her. But he just couldn't tell her. He laughed at himself he could take down child murders and rapist but he couldn't tell this women in front of him that he loved her? He cleared his throat and said. "No worries. I would do anything for you Case"

Casey looked him in the eye startled by what she saw. She could see the raw emotion that he held for her. "Fin.. I when he attacked me I..the first and last thing I thought of was" she cleared her throat and said. "It was you. How badly I wanted you to be there for me. How I would rather be with you than anywhere else" she whispered as she looked at him. She had to get that off of her chest. She just couldn't go on without him knowing that.

Fin felt his eyes widen he wasn't sure of what to say. He tried to tell her how he felt but nothing came out.

Casey felt tears in her eyes again she whispered "I love you Odafin"

Fin smiled and gently kissed her bruised knuckles and said. "I love you too Casey. God I have wanted to say this from the time I met you. I just knew. Oh Case I should have been there for you. I should have"

Casey got his hand and said. "Don't. You're here for me now that is all that matters" she kissed his knuckles. "I love you"

"I love you too"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello people of earth! OMG I totally got a really mean review from this one person for this story. I mean ouch if you don't like my work that much don't read it and don't take the time to review. I would say it hurt my feelings but it didn't it just pissed me off! Who does that kind of stuff! Whew that pissed me off! Sorry for the ranting I was just upset. Anywho here is the next chapter in the story! Thanks for the reviews and stuff!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit!**_

_****_Olivia sat in the passenger side of the car. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. Not even to Elliot she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew that he was worried about her, hell she was worried about herself. She cleared her throat and said "El? I'm hungry."

Elliot nodded and said. "Ok sweetie what do you want to eat?"

Olivia was silent as she thought about what she was actually hungry for. She then smiled lightly and said. "Chipotle!"

Elliot smiled at her. That was there favorite spot to eat. "Ok. Chipotle it is." Elliot turned left. As he drove he kept looking at his wife out of the corner of his eye. He knew that she wanted to talk and maybe just maybe if Casey would open to Olivia, Olivia would do the same. Sure he would love for his wife to open up to him and tell him everything. He was happy with anything that she told him really, but he felt it was better for her and Casey to cry it all out together. Because he can hold her and say I understand and things like that but he would be lying. He didn't understand he was never raped. But Casey would help Olivia he was sure of it. Just like Olivia would help Casey.

"Elliot?" Olivia asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I have been thinking. Maybe I should go and see Huang." When he didn't respond she went on. "I can't keep doing this. I can't keep having these thoughts. George has helped countless victims so he can help me. Don't you think?"

Elliot sighed. "Of course he can Livvie. I was actually going to suggest him to you. Do you want me to call him?"

"No I'll do it after I take the kids to the park tomorrow" Olivia had promised to take the kids to the park for a long time now. She felt it now was the prefect time. She has been out of the hospital for almost a week and she just needed the fresh air.

"When are you going to the park?" Elliot asked as he pulled into the Chipotle parking lot.

"After I visit Casey in the hospital. Rachel is going to take Phoebe, Perry and Gracie too. El I just can't stand being in the cribs anymore I need to"

Elliot cut her off and said. "I know baby. You don't have to explain. I think it's a good idea"

Olivia nodded and smiled a small smile. "Can I get some food now?"

"Of course babe. Come one" Elliot laughed.

~ Next Day~  
Olivia stood looking at the kids around her playing and having a good time. To her left she could see Phoebe, Lizzie and Kathleen playing by the swings to her right she could see Maureen, Dickie and Perry at the basketball court free shooting. Right in front of her Lynnie and Gracie were on the see saw laughing and giggling. Rachel was behind Gracie smiling at the laughing 2 year olds. Olivia joined in with the laughter and sighed. She actually felt ok she felt calm and collected.

"Hey mom!" Lizzie called as she skipped over to her.

"Yeah Lizzie?"

Lizzie smiled brightly and said. "Can you come play with us? We are playing Hide and Seek and I think Katie and Phoebe are cheating! They always find me"

Olivia laughed and looked at her sister in law. When Rachel nodded Olivia got Lizzie's hand and let her daughter led the way to where they were playing hide and seek.

Kathleen rolled her eyes. "Did you really have to go and get mom? Gheesh stop being such a tattle tail!"

"Yeah Liz. We aren't cheating" Phoebe giggled. "You just don't know how to play"

Lizzie stomped her foot and said. "I do so know how to play!"

Olivia smiled and said. "Ok! Let's play. I'll be it. Everyone hide" she smiled as the girls ran away giggling Olivia started to count once she got to 15 she turned and looked around. She started searching for the girls. She laughed as she looked down and saw a pair of little pink tennis shoes. She bent down and whispered to the blond head. "Lizzie. This is why they keep finding you! Sweetie when you hide you have to make sure all of your body is hiding."

Lizzie stood on her tip toes and peeked from over the bench. "Oh" she blushed and said. "I should go say sorry for calling Katie and Phoebe cheater pants right?"

"Right." She got Lizzie's hands and they went to go and look for the other two girls. Olivia soon found them in two very good hiding spaces. "Ok. Lizzie has to tell you guys something. I'm going to be over by Aunt Rachel you guys play nicely" 

They nodded and watched as Olivia walked away they then returned to their game. 

Olivia went over to Rachel and sat down watching the two year olds play in the little sandbox. She leaned her head on Rachel's shoulder and sighed. 

Rachel hugged Olivia and whispered into her ear. "I am so happy that you are ok" 

Olivia nodded. "I'm happy too. This cast sucks but hey it's better than you know" she whispered. 

Rachel nodded and then said. "Liv if you ever need to talk about anything please talk to me. Or at least to somebody. It's not healthy for you or the baby to keep your feelings bottled up"

Olivia nodded and wiped her eyes. "No worries. I'm going to talk but I just can't..not right now" she whispered turning to look Rachel in the eyes.

"I understand Liv. Totally." She said she then hugged her sister in law tightly.

Before Olivia could say anything she Maureen came over to them. She was holding a basketball and was wincing.

Olivia stood wiping her tears and said. "What's up Maury?" 

"Little boys are gross" she whispered as she pointed to Perry and Dickie.

Olivia laughed and said. "Well yeah. But they sometimes grow out of it"

"Yeah sometimes"

"Oh great" Maureen said flopping down in the side of the sandbox and rubbing the side of Gracie's head.

Rachel and Olivia both laughed at this. Soon they were joined by the 3 girls and they just sat by the sandbox.

"Mom? I'm hungry" Dickie and Lizzie said at the same time.

Olivia nodded she was starting to feel hungry too. She looked at Rachel and said. "You wanna go get some lunch?"

Rachel looked at her 3 kids and nodded. "Let's go get some food" 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello people of earth! Thanks for all the reviews and such! So anywho here is the next chapter in the story! So read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit! If I did Olivia and Elliot would be together and have kids by now! GOSH WHY IS IT TAKING SO LONG! LOL so anywho on with the story!**_

Olivia sat up in the bed clutching her chest. She blinked the tears away she was had another nightmare. She groaned as she rolled over in the bed and saw that it was only 4am. She could hear some people down in the squad room bustling around she could also hear breathing around her. She turned to see who all was up here. She smiled it was Elliot on the bed next to her. She sighed and went to the bathroom. She went back to the bed but felt way too lonely. She got in bed with Elliot, it was a tight fit but she cuddled to his chest.

Elliot smiled against her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "Good morning baby"

"I'm not to sure about good" she mumbled as she turned to face him.

"Nightmare?"

Olivia nodded with a yawn. "Yeah, but I am just really tired too. I can't sleep long"

Elliot nodded and kissed her forehead. "How about you try and get some sleep. I'll hold you ok? Just get some sleep baby"

Olivia nodded and felt her eyes closing. She felt Elliot slightly tighten his hold on her and he moved her closer to him. She soon fell back asleep wrapped in her husband's arms.

~Later that day~  
Olivia walked into the hospital. She was going to visit Casey today and after that she was going to go to Rachel's house for dinner. She turned the corner and peeked inside her best friend's hospital room. Casey was lying on her back looking out the window. Olivia walked in and said. "Hey sweetie"

Casey turned and looked Olivia and wiped her eyes at the same time. "Hey Liv"

Olivia went over to her best friend and got in the bed with her as best she could. "Do you want to talk Casey? Because I sure do" she ran her hand through her hair. 

Casey looked at Olivia and got her hand to examine it. "What happened to your ring?"

Olivia sighed and said. "The man that raped me took my wedding ring! He took. Fin asked him where it was and he just laughed and said nothing about"

"Oh Liv I'm sorry" Casey said. 

"It's ok. So do you?"

"Want to talk?" Casey asked.

"Yes"

Casey sighed and nodded. "Yeah I actually do"

Olivia smiled. "Good I want to talk too"

Casey forced a smile and said. "Ok I had just gotten home from the gym and I started my shower. You know how long it takes for my hot water. So I was walking around in my bath robe when there was a knock on my door. I looked through the peep hole and saw that it was man holding a box and he had a UPS shirt on. So I thought I had a package you know? So I opened the door and then he just barged in and attacked me. God Livvie it happened so fast. But I fought back I did do that. But he hit me in the head with my baseball bat and I blacked out. I woke up to the doorbell ringing. My neighbor had called the police because of the noise."

Olivia hugged Casey as best as she could with the cast on her arm. "I was changing upstairs. You know how hot I get now. When I heard the kids getting loud downstairs so I called for them to calm down. But then Maureen screamed so I ran downstairs and he was there holding a gun and was pointing it was Lynnie. He told me to do what he said or he would kill my kids. So I listened. He got me by my hair and pulled me up the stairs and threw me on my bed. He tore my clothes off and he raped me. After he got done he started to choke but then Kathy called and he stopped. He snatched my ring and he left out the window" she said as she looked out the window her voice sounded flat.

"Oh Livvie." Casey said hugging Olivia. Both women she held each other let silent tears fall down their cheeks. Casey felt like the weight on her shoulders was some what lifted. She smiled at her best friend. "Thanks Livvie. I needed to talk."

"I did too" Olivia said truthfully. "I still need to talk. I'm going to start talking to George. I'm going to start Monday. I think you should talk to him too"

Casey nodded that was what she was thinking. "When are you going to go home?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip. She missed her home she missed sleeping in her bed wrapped inside Elliot's arms. But then she thought about the fact that she was raped in that house, she was attacked and left for dead in that bed. She wasn't sure if she could handle being in that bed without getting hit by flashbacks. "Soon hopefully, Huang should help me you know with"

Casey interrupted her and said. "I totally understand. No need to say anymore. So what are you going to do after you leave here?"

Olivia smiled and said. "I'm going to Rachel's for dinner and probably crash there. Those beds in the cribs are not good for momma's back"

Casey laughed and rubbed Olivia's stomach. "You should then so hurry up and get going. My god daughter needs to eat"

Olivia laughed and said. "Ok" she stood and bent down and hugged her one more time. "See you later sweetie."

"Bye" Casey called as Olivia walked out the door. She laid back on her pillow and thought about the one person she wanted to see more than anything now. "Where are you Fin?"

Olivia was back inside her car when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she asked uncertain because the number was blocked.

"Hello Olivia" a rather familiar female voice said.

"Kathy?" Olivia gasped.

She laughed and said. "Yeah it was too easy getting your cell phone. So how is Casey doing?"

Olivia looked around and said. "Just fine. But tell me why in the hell did you bring her into this. If you wanted to hurt mw ht not go after Elliot? Why Casey?"

Kathy laughed again and said. "Because I still love him sweetie. So I wouldn't hurt him. But Casey is your best friend and like your sister so she seemed like a good one to start with. So Lynette is it?"

Olivia heart was beating really fast. "What about her?"

"She is really pretty. Looks just like her mother and father. Elliot sure does have beautiful children. Your little Lynette is so small! What happened to her Olivia?"

Olivia was driving to Rachel's house. Her hands shaking the whole time it felt like she had to throw up. "Leave my daughter out of this Kathy"

"But why she seems like so much fun! Look at her playing with the twins in Rachel's backyard."

Olivia winced and drove faster. "Kathy I swear to god if you touch my daughter I will kill you!" she growled.

Kathy said nothing for a whole minute but then said. "Why in the hell should I listen to you? Why huh? I leave try and get my stuff together and you come and take my family! You fuck my husband and have his child and then marry him! And look your pregnant again! Fucking slut!"

Olivia groaned. "Kathy I swear to you it didn't happen that way! You fucking left! He wasn't cutting it with 4 kids under the age of 10 by himself he needed my help"

Kathy cut her off. "Don't want to hear it! Think I might take Lynnie for a little while have a little fun with Auntie Kathy"

"Bitch! If you touch my" before Olivia could finish Kathy hung up the phone. Olivia pressed speed dial number two. 

"Hey Baby whats" Elliot started but was cut off by Olivia's frantic voice.

"Kathy! She is there! She is trying to take Lynnie I just talked to her! She was talking to me on the phone! Get there now!"

"Wow Olivia darling calm down! Now what? You are speaking to fast"

"Kathy! Kathy is at Rachels's house and said that she was going to take Lynnie! El hurry I'm already on my way! Call Rachel" she then hung up the phone. She finally speed into her driveway and ran out of the car and into the backyard. She looked around saw that it was empty. Her heart was beating faster and faster. "Lynnie!" she called as tears fell down her cheeks.

The back door opened and Rachel called out. "Liv! Everything is fine she is right in here!"

Olivia ran into the house and pulled her two year old into her arms. She kissed her forehead and let the tears fall down her cheeks . "Are you ok?"

Lynnie nodded and said. "Yes. Why cry?"

Olivia said nothing but she just kissed her head again and just held her tightly. She looked at the other kids and saw that they looked close to tears. "What happened?"

Rachel came over to her and said. "She was here. Right in the back yard talking to Lynnie she was about to get her when I turned away from Gracie. I yelled out and Kathy ran and got into a car and they drove away."

"Why was she here?" Maureen asked coming over to Olivia.

Olivia kissed Lynnie forehead one more time and placed her down in the playpen with Gracie she got Maureen's arm lightly and went inside the kitchen. Kathleen and the twins stayed in the living room. "She is trying to hurt me. She thinks that I stole you guys away from her"

Maureen gasped. "But..you didn't she left us! You were here for us when she wasn't!"

"Yeah she doesn't understand that. Your mother doesn't understand that"

"She isn't my mother! You are!" Maureen said hugging Olivia tightly.

Olivia felt more tears in her eyes. She kissed Maureen's forehead and whispered. "I love you"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello people of earth! Sorry for the longest wait but I totally thought that I updated but it turned out I forgot to upload the docmunt! So her I am for like a week thinking I updated and it turns out I didn't! lol so anywho here is the next chapter in the story! Sorry once again! Read Review and Enjoy  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit!**_

It had been two days since Kathy tried to kidnap Lynette. Since then she hasn't made any contact with Olivia or Elliot. Olivia was back at home with the kids. But she wouldn't sleep in her bed at least not without Elliot. He was working to find the man who raped Casey and for Kathy. The kids were still a little shaken up about the past weeks but things were actually getting better. At the moment Olivia was helping the kids get ready for school.

"Mama!" Lynnie cried.

Olivia turned away from Lizzie's hair and looked down at her little girl. "Yes Lynnie?"

"Wanna play?" Lynette asked.

"Of course! But we have to wait until the big kids are gone ok? Mommy has to make sure they are all ready" She patted Lizzie's finished hair and she picked up Lynette. They walked downstairs. Soon the Stabler kids had eaten and they were off to school leaving Lynette and her mother alone in the house.

"Mama play now?" Lynnie asked.

Olivia smiled and picked up her 2 year old. Play, Mama, Dada, Maury, Katie, Lizzie, Dickie, Unca, Pop and Aunta were the only were that they could understand that she was saying at the moment. "Yes darling let's play. But first we have to eat! Mommy and baby are hungry"

"FOOD!" Lynette yelled.

Olivia laughed and picked her daughter up and went to the kitchen. Her favorite word besides play and her parents names was food. She placed Lynette in her high chair and turned to the radio. She cut it on and smiled. "Look Lynnie your song!"

Lynette looked up and looked into her mother eyes and then cocked her head to the side listening to the song. "Ahh" she giggled.

Olivia smiled and sang along. "Can you pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now! Wish right now. Wish right now!" Lynette loved this song.

"Airplanes" Lynette said clapping her hands together.

"Good job Lynnie!" Olivia said kissing her daughters head. She loved the alone she could spend with her daughter. The alone time with any of the kids was a wonderful thing. She soon feed her daughter and herself. They went to the playroom and Lynnie looked around at all her choices.

Lynnie pointed to the dress up box and then smiled. She put on her princess tiara and pulled on her princess Belle costume.

Olivia got the crown and said. "My princess what should we do today? Tame the wild dragons of the land or pet the beautiful ponies?"

"Dragons!" Lynette said.

Olivia smiled her daughter was always surprising. By noon Olivia was pooped she had spent the whole morning playing princesses and dragons. After they ate lunch Olivia put Lynette in the play pin and put on a episode of the Backyardagins.

Lynette soon passed out her little thumb in her mouth and her hair framing her face.

Olivia was on the couch her head slanting back and forth, her eyes closing, she was so close to sleep. She was really tired. So she got the blanket from behind the couch and put it on her. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep hoping Lynette took more than a little cat nap.

~1-6~  
Elliot was sitting at his desk looking through some old files.

"How is Olivia?" Munch asked.

"She is doing as well as expected. But she's is getting better." Elliot said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's good. When do you think she is going to come and see us? I miss Lynnie" Munch said.

"No you miss being able to tell someone your government cover up stories too. Someone who is just going to sit there and listen." Eliot laughed.

Munch laughed. "It's not false my friend. You are never to young to know the truth"

Elliot sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure when Olivia is going to come back with Lynette. I think she might stop by today after Lynette has had her nap of course" 

Munch nodded. "Cool. You find anything out about Kathy yet?"

"Nope. None of her family or old friends know where is now. They saw after she left me everything went down hill"

Munch nodded with a sigh. He patted Elliot's back and said. "No worries we are going to get her before she tries to do anything else"

Elliot nodded. "I know. But it worries me that I won't be home if something happens" he said softly.

Munch sat at the edge of Elliot's desk. "I can't lie to you and saw that you wi be there for her incase something does happen again. Because you may or may not. Bu I can say is you are going to be there for her afterwards. Like you are right now."

Elliot nodded. "When did you get so smart Munch?'

"It comes with old age" He teased. He went over to his desk and sat down looking at his computer.

Suddenly Elliot's phone rang. He answered it on the 2nd ring, thinking it was Olivia. "Hello Detective Stabler"

"I love the way your voice sounds on the phone." A female voice said.

"Kathy?" He asked.

She laughed into the phone. "Yeah. How you doing baby?"

Elliot turned to Munch and said as he covered to bottom part of the phone. "Kathy trace call now"

Munch nodded and went to work. 

"Kathy what is up with you? Why are trying to hurt Olivia and Casey?"

"Because the bitch needs to pay. She thinks she can just walk into my home and take over my spot as mother and wife! She has another thing coming1"

Elliot growled and said. "Kathy! You left us! You just walked out and never told us anything. Olivia was able to be there for me when everything was really rough for us."

Kathy was silent for a moment. She cleared her throat and said. "Elliot you don't understand! I love you and it kills me too see you with that whore"

"Don't call me wife a whore" 

Kathy shrieked and said. "I'm your wife!"

"No Kathy we got a divorce. You stopped being my wife when you walked out on use. You stopped being someone I loved when you just walked out on us!"

Kathy sniffed but her tone was angry and a little hurt." Whatever happened next is what you brough upon your self. "

"What do you mean?"

"What I just said is what I meant. Everything that happens is your fault. Wow Mo has grown up so much since I as tactually saw her saw her."

"You leave the kids out of this.!"

"Why they are my kids too. I would never hurt them." She said laughing. "Bye Eliot" she then hung up the phone.

Elliot turned and looked at Munch. "She was using a pre paid phone." Munch then told here was Kathy said. "Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah I do. Tell Cragen I have to go!" Elliot said taking his coat of the back of his seat. He then went towards the door.

"What's going on?" Munch asked.

"She is at the kids school" Elliot said as he rushed out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello people of earth! Sorry for the long wait but i haven't been home! I was in New Orleans! And now I'm getting ready to go back to school! So yep been pretty busy! So anywho here is the next chapter in the story! Read, Enjoy Review  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**_

Olivia woke up with a yelp when she heard someone banging on the front door. She peeked over to her daughter making sure Lynette didn't wake up from the noise. Olivia stood and went over to the door. She peeked through the small hole and said. "What is this?" She opened the door and the Stabler children came right in. All of them in tears. "What are you guys doing home? How did you get here? What's going on?" she asked frantically. She looked out the door seeing if Elliot had got them and brought them home.

"Mom! Calm down please we have to give you a message!" Maureen cried.

"What? What's going on?" Olivia asked.

"She was at our school!" Kathleen said.

Olivia felt herself pale. "Kathy? She was at your school?"

Maureen nodded. "She took him!" she cried.

Olivia heart was beating fast. "Who? Who did she take?"

"We were sitting in the back of the school waiting for the bust to come and get us when she pulled up in a black car. She talking on the phone with someone and then she hung up. I was trying to get us away from her when she go tout the car and went over to us. So did these two really big guys. She was talking to us but I told them to ignore her. Daddy suddenly appeared and he was yelling at her" Maureen said tears in her eyes. "She looked at the men and then did something to daddy. They shot something into his neck and he passed. We ran but the men caught us and she told us everything was going to be ok. We just had to come home and tell you this"

Olivia had tears running down her face. She was slightly panting. "What?"

"I have him now. If you want him back wait for my call." Maureen said crying.

"She took daddy!" Lizzie cried hugging Olivia tightly.

Olivia hugged all of them and cried also. She then sat them on the couch and got her phone. She called Cragen and told him everything that happened.

"Liv don't do anything! Do you understand me? We are on the way! If she calls try and keep her on the phone" Cragen said. 

Olivia said nothing for almost 5 minutes until she cleared her throat. "Yes I understand."

"Good see you soon" Cragen said. Then the call was over.

Olivia put her phone back in her pocket and looked at her children. She had to think of something the get their minds off of this. "You guys want to watch a movie?"

They said nothing. They just sat on the couch and waited for Olivia to put something on. Lynette whined as she sat up in the play pen. She stood and smiled when she saw her brothers and sisters in front of her. "Hi Hi!"

Lizzie smiled and got on the floor in front of the play pen and said. "Hi Lynnie!"

Olivia smiled slightly and she went to the TV stand and pulled out a movie. The kids were soon watching Harry Potter and the Chamber Of Secrets.

"I'll go make some pop corn ok? Grandpa and Uncle Fin and Uncle Munch are going to be here soon ok?"

They nodded and went back to the movie. Olivia went into the kitchen and started the popcorn. She stared at the picture on the fridge it was with all of them covered in paint. She laughed with tears in her eyes She had been 4 months pregnant with Lynette and she was covered in blue paint. Elliot was standing next to her with a paint brush that he had right on her face. She wiped the tears from her eyes but then sobbed. "El? Where are you" she then slid to the ground and put her hands on her head and cried. "El? Please be ok" she repeated over and over again. She was pulled out of her pain when the microwave peeped informing her the popcorn was ready. She stood and wiped her eyes once more then she prepared the popcorn. She took it to the kids and placed it in Maureen's lap. She stood behind the couch and just waited.

There was a knock on the door and Olivia looked at the kids and then nodded. She went to the door and peeked through the hole. She sighed and opened it. "Hey"

Cragen, Fin and Munch came in and hugged her tightly. "We are going to get him back Liv"

She nodded and let the rest of the team in. They went to the dining room table started setting everything up.

"Did she call you yet?" Fin asked.

Olivia shook her head. "No not yet. But she will. That B..Kathy loves to gloat about what she has." She said remembering before she and Elliot got together and Kathy was still in the family.

Fin nodded and looked at the kids and then at Olivia. When she nodded he went over to the Stabler kids and sat with them talking.

Munch as talking with Cragen when Olivia her phone start vibrating. She nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked up making sure no one else saw here. She then went to the back room and answered the phone. "Kathy?"

"Hey Olivia!" She answered happily.

"What do you want me to do?" Olivia said getting right to the point.

Kathy giggled and said. "What no small talk?"

"I'll show you small talk you crazy ass" Olivia started but Kathy cut her off.

"Ok no reason to get upset. Elliot is here and he is doing wonderfully."

Olivia growled and said. "Where do you want me to go?"

Kathy laughed again and said. "Ok there should be a black car waiting for you down the street. I already know that just about the whole 1-6 is at the house and if any of them follow you consider Lynette and Elliot dead. Do you understand me?"

"Yes"

"Good girl now once you get in the car. It is going to take you to where I am."

"Can I speak to him please?" Olivia pleaded.

Kathy was silent and then she sighed. "Make it fast"

"Liv?"

"Elliot! Oh god. I'm coming ok"

"No Liv don't. Please don't come here. Think of the baby. Please don't do this" Elliot pleaded.

"I can't leave you there with that crazy bitch Elliot. I just can't. I'm coming for you and that is final. I love you"

"Olivia baby listen to me you don't have to do this! Your pregnant. You can't do this. I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you and our unborn child." He cried into the phone.

Olivia was crying. "I love you Elliot" she then hung up the phone. She knew that everything he was saying was true but that didn't matter. She couldn't think right she had to get to her husband and bring him back to them. She went up their room and changed into black sweat pants with a long sleeved white shirt. People would be able to see the slight curve of her stomach. She got her gun and hid it in the waistband of her jeans. She quickly went downstairs and stopped to look at everyone inside her house. She went to the sitting room where the kids were still watching Harry Potter. She lifted Lynette into her arms and gently kissed her two year old. She then hugged the others. "I love you guys" she whispered.

"What's going on?" Maureen asked.

"What a mother can't say she loves her kids and hug and kiss them? Where is the world coming to?" Olivia asked with a smile.

They laughed and hugged her. Olivia then went to the kitchen and got an apple. When no one was looking she slipped out the back door and sprinted down the street to the black car. She looked to make sure no one was following her. When she saw no one she got in the back seat of the car.

"Hey there sexy ready to go?"

Olivia sighed and with a single look back at the house she nodded. "Yeah let's get this over with it"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the next chapter in the story! IDK what to say but I'M GOING TO SCHOOL ON TUESDAY! OMJ! Lol it seems summer just speed by! It's weird you know? Anywho here is the next chapter in the story! So read review and enjoy  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit!**_

Olivia was on alert the whole time she was in the backseat of that car. The driver kept making snide remarks about her and the things he wanted to do to her. She just ignored him and made sure she knew where she was going the whole time. They soon pulled up to a seemingly empty house. "Is this it?" Olivia asked.

"Yep it sure is Now listen to me vanilla once this is all over and your man in there is dead. Me and you have some business to handle. K?" He said stopping the car and turning to look at her.

A person came out the side door of the house and came over to the car. It was man in his late 30's and average looking. "Let's go" he said to Olivia.

Olivia got out the car and as she walked by the driver she said. "Go screw yourself. K?"

He chuckled and said something Olivia couldn't hear and he drove the car into the garage.

Olivia turned her attention to the man she was following. She had to hand it to Kathy she had just about everything planned out. They got inside the house and Olivia looked around. It looked better than it did on the inside than it did outside. They went into what Olivia was guessing to be the living room ad she squealed. She raced to Elliot with tears coming down her face.

He looked up from where he was standing at the window and smiled and caught his wife. He kissed her softly and whispered. "I told you no!"

She had her legs wrapped around his waist and just cried into his neck. "I know! I know" she repeated over and over again.

"Aw what a touching moment" Kathy said sarcastically as she came into the room.

Elliot turned his body and let Olivia down on the ground so that she was behind him. "Kathy seriously just let us go"

Kathy rolled her eyes and smiled. "Nope no can do"

Olivia looked at the women who had caused her so much pain the last 2 months. The biological mother of her husbands children. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail that was coming out. Her light brown eyes were gleaming with hatred and oddly pleasure. She wore raggedy blue jeans and a dark green short sleeved shirt. "Why can't you. I came like you wanted me to and now you have to let us go" Olivia said simply.

"No why in the hell would I do that? I mean I have who I really wanted here. Now I and kill Olivia and we can have our family back!" Kathy said stepping closer to the couple.

"Killing Olivia is just going to make the kids hate you even more Kathy. They love Olivia with their little souls. They would be heartbroken if something was to happen to her" Elliot said looking at his ex-wife.

Kathy growled. "They wouldn't have feelings like that if you would have kept that slut away from my family!" she was now right in front of Elliot and Olivia. She caressed the side of Elliot's face and said. "Don't you understand! I was going to come back! I swear I was going to come back. I just had to get my head together. I just had to think" she turned around and started pacing the floor.

Olivia poked Elliot's back and quickly pointed to the gun that was in the back of Kathy's jeans.

He nodded and said gently. "If I knew you were coming back I would have did some things differently. But I didn't and you didn't come back. But even if you did come back things would have been over for us Kathy. The kids were scared of you. All of them were. I couldn't' risk them Kathy. I just couldn't"

Kathy quickly turned and shouted. "Oh but you can risk them being with HER! Do you know anything about her? And don't say yes because you have been partners for a long time isn't an reason! Elliot do you know that she was a product of her mother's rape?"

"Yes I knew that" Elliot said.

"Did you know that her mother was an alcoholic and she would beat Olivia? Hm?"

"Yes I knew that also" Elliot said getting Olivia's hand.

Kathy smiled and said. "Do you know why she had complications with Lynette?"

"What are you talking about Kathy? Of course I do!"

"Do you want to know why Olivia got sick? The real reason? Because I know" Kathy teased her eyes darting back and forth between Elliot and Olivia.

"Kathy don't please" Olivia cried. Her eyes pleading for the blood not to tell her deepest and darkest secret.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked confused.

"Oh you don't know about that do you? Well I guess I have no chose but to tell you!" Kathy said smiling.

Olivia whimpered and said. "Don't Kathy please!"

Kathy just smiled and said. "You should have stayed out of my families lives! Ok Elliot when Olivia was 14 her mother had a boyfriend. You know how much of a slut Olivia is right? Well if you didn't believe me then you should believe this she slept with her mother's boyfriend and got pregnant. Now at 14 what do you think poor little Livvie could do? Well of course saint Olivia didn't get an abortion she carried the baby until month 6 or was 5 Liv?"

Olivia was shaking she had slid to the floor with tears coming from her eyes.

"Oh yeah it was month 5. Well anyway she got really sick and the doctors had to get the baby out as soon as possible. Well you know how it was back then they really didn't have the tools they needed to save the baby and it died. After all that Olivia body didn't heal really well you know being 14 and all. Well if you ask me it's what she got. Sleeping around with people gets you fucked up right Livvie?"

"FUCK YOU!" Olivia screamed holding her stomach.

"Oh no I'm not the Stabler you fucked Liv. It was my husband and then you had Lynette and wasn't she born early and was sick. I think that is what we call karma" Kathy said smugly.

Elliot was looking at both women in the room. "Kathy can you leave so we can talk please?"

Kathy looked like she was going to say no but then smiled. "Ok Elliot. Go ahead and talk and when you get done you can make a choice. You get rid of Olivia or I kill her. Either way she isn't leaving here." She then walked out of the room.

Elliot turned and bent down in front of his panicked wife. "Baby calm down ok. This isn't good for the baby. Just breathe in and out" he said in a soothing voice.

Olivia nodded and after 6 minutes she had her breathing and thoughts under control. She wiped her eyes and looked at Elliot. "What she said. That isn't true!" she rasped her voice thick with unshed tears.

"So you didn't have a baby when you were 14?" He asked gently pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"That's true. Well what she said is true just not the way she said. I didn't seduce my mother's boyfriend! I was only 14! Ben Cinder was his name. My mother loved him and he loved me. He was always there when I got home from school just watching me. Whenever my mother was knocked out drunk he would stand in my door way looking at me. I told my mother that he freaked me out! I told her but she didn't listen!" she cried. She took a deep breath and said. "Well one night she was really knocked out drunk I mean she wouldn't have been able to hear a parade of screaming monkeys. Well Ben came into my room and he locked my door. He said that we were going to play a game" she brought her knee's up to her chest and started rocking. "He mad me touch him. He touched me I told him. I told him stop but he wouldn't listen. He didn't stop he raped me. That night. He stole my virginity." She cried.

Elliot wrapped her arms around his wife and brought her into his lap. "Oh baby. I…why didn't you tell me! Why?"

She cried harder. "I just couldn't."

"What did your mother do?" Elliot asked dreading the answer.

"She didn't believe of course. She thought what Kathy said. That I seduced her boyfriend and that was why he had sex with me. She wanted me to kill the baby. But Ben wouldn't let her do it. She only broke up with him when she caught him trying to get in my bed again" Olivia said dryly.

"Oh sweetie" he said. He knew that night when Kathy sent that man to rape her must have been the scariest and hardest night of her live. To have to live that over again! "What about the baby?"

"Oh what she said about the baby is true. It was a little boy. I was going to name him Aiden. But he died and after him my body just wasn't the same. Something the doctor did messed up my insides. That's why when I found out I was pregnant with Lynette I was so shocked. They told me that I was never going to be able to have another child. Lynette was my little miracle baby. Oh Elliot it was so hard. Having her early like that brought back so many bad memories!"

Elliot was near tears. He couldn't believe his wife never told him any of this. "Baby you should have told me! I could have helped you through all of this."

Olivia just sighed with a shrug of her shoulders she lightly touched her almost 4 month old baby bump. She was going to be 4 months on October 12. She said. "This baby is just another miracle. An even bigger one"

Elliot smiled and kissed the top of her head and said. "I love you baby"

"I love you too" Olivia said. 

Kathy came back inside the room and stood in front of the couple on the floor. "So have you made a choice Elliot? You telling Olivia to get lost and take Lynette with or do you want me to kill her?"

"Kathy I'm not choosing either one of those. Just let us go" Elliot said putting his arm protectively around the love of his life.

"Fine then I get to kill her. Jet! Spike!" she yelled.

Two men came into the room. Both of them were large and beefy. 

"Take care of him and don't hurt him. Too much" Kathy said.

Elliot growled and held on to Olivia.

Olivia tightened her arms around Elliot's shoulders and looked at the men advancing them. She suddenly felt a another pair of arms wrap around her waist and yank her out of Elliot's arms. She turned and yelled. It was the driver. She screamed as the two men and Elliot fought. "EL!" she cried when he fell to the ground.

"Teddy take her to the back room. Don't touch her. Jet and Spike tie him up. I don't him waking up and charging in on us" Kathy directed. She took the gun out of her back pocket and looked at Olivia with a smile. "Ready to die?" 


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the next chapter in the story! So guess what everyone here is the last chapter in the story! So yep sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter but hey I couldn't help my self! Lol so anywho like I said this is the last chapter in the story so read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit! Oh and Olivia Is 35 and Elliot 39**_

Olivia was sitting in the back room that Kathy was talking about. Tears running down her face, she couldn't believe that this was happening. She had to gout of her if not for herself but for the baby she was carrying and for her family of course. She just couldn't bear the thought of never seeing them again. Especially her little miracle baby. "Oh Lynnie" Olivia cried.

"Hey Olivia" Kathy said as she came into the room. She held the gun her hand carefully. She pointed it at Olivia and then giggled madly when Olivia flinched. "I'm not going to kill you. Well not yet. I just want to ask you a few questions first. And the answers are just yes or no answers Liv"

"Ok. Well I have some questions for you Kathy! And they are only yes and no answers! How about that?" Olivia retorted.

Kathy smiled and without any notice she was in front of Olivia and slapped her face. "I ask the question around here do you understand me?"

Olivia looked at Kathy with stunned and just stood there looking at Kathy. Her eyes blazing with hatred and fear. "Don't touch me ever" Olivia then remembered the gun that she had put in the back of jeans and she wanted to smile.

Kathy noticed the change in Olivia. She smiled and said. "You like getting smacked around? Does it bring back memories of your childhood"

Olivia just sat there her hands on her back and said nothing.

Kathy squatted in front of Olivia and said. "Well I don't want to ask any of the questions but one. So just tell me Olivia. What gave you the right to move in on my family? This isn't a yes or no answer"

Olivia looked at Kathy and said. "I didn't like seeing my partner coming to work every day looking worn beaten. Hell he didn't even tell anyone you were gone until like 3 months later. You left him with 4 kids under the age of 10. The twins were only 2 Kathy. He needed help and so I offered to help him. Yes I'll admit I liked him but I didn't do anything about. I didn't even start anything it was Elliot and before you freak it was after the divorce. It was 3 months after the divorce when we first kissed. I didn't pregnant with Lynette until months after we got married. I would never do anything like that to anyone Kathy! I swear" She looked at Kathy with pleading eyes.

Kathy stood there for almost 5 minutes not saying anything. "Well sorry I don't believe you. And even if that was true I don't care. I'm still going to kill you and then ship that little bastord child of yours and ship her off to foster care. How does that sound Livvie" she said in a teasing manner.

Olivia blood was boiling if Kathy said on more thing about her daughter she was going to bang her head against the floor! "Then just do it Kathy. Because truth be told I don't think you have the balls to kill me" Olivia said sitting up straighter. Her hands resting on the gun on her back. "Yeah that's what I think Kathy. You could have been killed. You could have had that man that you sent to rape me kill me! But you didn't. Like I said I don't think you have the guts too"

Kathy was turning red. "Oh I don't do I?" she stood in front of Olivia and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked slightly disappointed that her plan didn't work.

"I just got hit with and idea. I'm going to send Jet to the house and have him snatch up little Lynette. And drop her into the lake. Alive or not. I don't really care"

"YOU CHILD KILLING PYSCO! I SWEAR IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON MY BABY I WILL KILL YOU!" Olivia screamed.

Kathy turned with the gun pointing right at Olivia and pulled the trigger.

~Elliot~  
He woke with a start when he heard voices arguing with each other. He knew those voices. It was Kathy and Olivia. He looked down at himself and realized that he was tied to a chair. He started struggling having to get out of the chair. He had to get to his wife, his pregnant wife.

"No use man we tied those bad boys tight" A man said.

Elliot turned it was the man that came inside with Olivia. He was the one that drove them here. "Please let me go. My wife is pregnant please man!" He pleaded.

The man just looked at him and said. "Man that crazy ex of yours has got stuff on me. I would if I could I'm not going to jail for life. Sorry man" he said as he walked out of the room.

Elliot growled and continued his struggle to get out of the binds.

Suddenly there was a gun shot and then another that rang throughout the entire house. It rang through Elliot's soul and pierced his ears. "OLIVIA!" he screamed.

There was no response. He felt tears slid down his face and he screamed Olivia's name again and then again. He heard a groan and then a whimper. He then heard a shuffle of feet walk towards him. He was breathing heavily. "OLIVIA!" He screamed out again.

"Stop screaming" a female voice.

Elliot stopped everything. He stopped breathing and stopped struggling. "Oh Liv" he cried when he saw her walk into the room. Her shoulder was bleeding but other than that she was just fine.

She went to her husband and started to untie the tight ropes around him. Once they were off he stood up and pulled her into her. He kissed her with everything he could. "Oh Liv! I thought! I thought she killed you"

"No she just got my shoulder. She is a lousy shot. I killed her Elliot. Bullet to the chest" she said staring into his eyes.

Elliot held her gently as he kissed her again and then again. He then got her arm and looked at it. He ripped the long sleeve off her shoulder gently. He winced seeing the open wound. "Well it's just a flesh wound baby"

Olivia nodded with tears falling from her eyes. She then looked towards the window. "I hear sirens"

Elliot stopped fussing over her wound and listened and a smile crept onto his face. "I do too" Elliot answered.

Olivia nodded and they both went towards the door. Elliot walking next to her supporting her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about what happened when I was 14" she whispered.

Elliot hugged her to his chest and said. "That's ok baby. I just wished you would have told me. So I could have helped you through all of this" he kissed the side of her face.

She nodded and hugged him around the waist. She said nothing when her fellow officers pulled up and rushed over to him.

Fin and Munch rushed over to Elliot and Olivia. "Don't you ever do that to use Liv!" Munch said as he pulled her into a hug.

Olivia yelped when his came in contact with her wound. "I'm sorry"

Munch saw her wound and motioned over to a EMT. He kissed Olivia's forehead and then gave Elliot a shove. "You ok my friend?"

"Yeah I just I want to make sure my wife is ok" Elliot said.

"Go ahead man. Where is Kathy"

"In the backroom." Olivia said.

Fin looked at her and knew. "Ok go ahead"

Elliot and Olivia went to the EMT and both sat down.

Elliot held Olivia's hand as they stitched her up and then checked everything. "We should take her to the hospital. To check on the baby" Elliot suggested.

The EMT nodded and went to start up the car. "Elliot?" Olivia said.

"Yes?"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too Liv" He her softly.

~Hospital~  
The doctor had just left Olivia's room. Thankfully everything was fine with her and the baby. The baby was as healthy as ever.

Elliot was holding Olivia's hand and said. "The kids are here"

Olivia looked away from the window and smiled brightly. "Hey you guys!" she said looking at her children.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" The twins yelled as they ran to their parents and hugging them tightly.

Olivia winced but hugged them back just as tight. She thought back to the time only a few hours ago when she thought she was never going to see them again. "I love you guys so much!" she cried into their blonde hair. She looked up at Maureen and Kathleen. "Come here" she said laughing.

They rushed over to their parents. Maureen carrying Lynette. "I'm so happy you guys are ok" Maureen cried hugging her parents. Little Lynette was squished between Maureen and her mother but didn't mind. She was giggling madly.

Olivia laughed and kissed the top of her daughters head. "I love you guys so much. I'm sorry!" she repeated over again. Just the thought of not seeing them again was driving her to tears.

"We love you too" they repeated to her.

~March~  
Olivia laid crying in the hospital bed. She was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily. "El!" she cried.

"Oh baby! You did such a great job!" Elliot said wiping the tears out of his own eyes.

Olivia had just given birth to their second child together. She had been in labor for almost 20 hours but the baby finally came into the world. Olivia had given birth to a baby boy, that was two weeks earlier. He was 4 pounds and 7 ounces. "Can I hold him?" she cried.  
The nurse brought over the beautiful baby and placed him Olivia's arms. She smiled at the two parents and said. "Congrats you two. You have one beautiful boy"

"Thank you" Elliot said smiling as he looked at his wife holding their new born son. "Can you go and get our family. They have been waiting for a really long time" Elliot asked.

"Sure thing." The kind nurse said. She went out the door leaving the two parents alone.

"I'm so proud of you" Elliot said kissing Olivia softly. He wiped her head with a cloth and kissed her there too.

"Thanks" Olivia laughed.

Soon the door opened and the kids came in, behind them was Fin, Munch, Cragen and a pregnant Casey. 2 months after she was raped Casey found out that she was pregnant. With the help of Olivia she chose to keep the baby and was excited about what was going to happen after she gave birth in May. She was going to have a little girl. Fin had already stepped up and confused how much he loved her and wanted to be apart of her and the baby's lives.

"Oh Liv! He is so beautiful!" Casey cooed gently as she looked at the brown haired blue eyed baby in Olivia's arms.

Olivia smiled and looked at her now 3 year old daughter. "Look Lynnie say hi to your little brother"

Lynette looked as Maureen put her in the bed with Olivia. "Hi baby!" she said smiling.

Everyone laughed. "Finally we got a boy up in here!" Dickie said. Once again everyone laughed.

"So what is the name of our beautiful little brother mom?" Kathleen asked as she placed her pinkie finger on the baby's closed hand.

"Nathaniel Aaron Stabler" Olivia said smile.

"Nathaniel means miracle and Aaron means strength" Elliot said.

"That he was" Cragen said stepping closer to Olivia. "He is beautiful Liv"

She smiled and said. "Thanks cap"

When Nathaniel started crying they all left so Olivia could feed. Well everyone but Elliot. He sat by his wife as she feed Nathaniel.

"That's right Nat. Just like that" Olivia said smiling once he actually started drinking. 

"You are so good at that" Elliot said proudly.

"What breast feeding?" Olivia asked.

"Not that silly. I'm talking about everything that involves kids. Liv you're a natural mother. It's amazing" Elliot said.

Olivia smiled but then her eyes filled with tears. "Aiden would have been around 21" she whispered.

Elliot wasn't sure of what to say. He just wrapped his arms around his wife and said. "Everything is fine Liv. Just think he is watching out for you in heaven. This whole time he has been watching out for you"

Olivia nodded and wiped her eyes with one hand. "Yeah I know I just get those moments" she said. Once Nat was all down and burped she laid him on her chest and smiled as he closed is eyes and went to sleep. "He's sleep" she whispered.

Elliot nodded and kissed Olivia softly and said. "Thank you"

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For stepping up and being the best friend I needed. Then being there to love me right back when I said that I loved you. For marrying me and then giving me a beautiful little girl. For not leaving when things got pretty bad with Kathy. And of course for giving me this beautiful son"

Olivia smiled tears running down her face. "Well thank you for loving me. Everything I gave to you, you did the same for me Elliot and for that I truly love you"

He smiled wiping her tears and then kissed her lightly. "Get some rest baby"

She nodded and drifted off to sleep knowing that when she woke up everything was going to be fine.

THE END


End file.
